Windris The Lynx (reboot)
Windris the Lynx is a Fan Character made by thelobsterlover. She is a lynx with the rare trait of having wings. She has Teal fur with Turquoise accents. Concept and Creation Windris started out as an unnamed pink cat in the figment of my imagination when I started reading fanfics in Quotev. One day I found a quiz about if your Oc is a Mary Sue or not, so I decided to make an official Oc. What came out was a blue cat named Sky (full name Skyfree). Shortly after her creation, I decided to start drawing Sonic characters. But at some point, I gave up on drawing and did not develop Skyfree for a while. In 2017 I decided to take up the pencil once more and start drawing Sonic characters again. This time Skyfree was given a whole new redesign, having finger-less gloves and Deep Blue hair. I was quite happy with her for a while. But then, a few months later, I decided to give her another redesign, now including longer ears, and no gloves at all. And that has been the design for her. There were a few more things added, like a more lynx-like tail and different clothing, but her basic body design has been the same. Sooner or later I learned that Kid Icarus was a thing and got inspiration, so now her wings are now more detailed. Appearance Windris is a light Aqua coloured lynx with sea-foam highlights on her hands, hair, tail and between her eyes. She has navy eyes and hair and a strange pink muzzle. As for her outfit, it's quite simple. Windris wears a simple multi-coloured sleeveless tunic, leggings and boots with the same seafoam highlights. One peculiar feature about her is her small, bluish-white wings sprouting from her back. They appear to be about the length of her body. Personality Windris is generally cheerful and colourful, with a vivid imagination, liking to see the good side in everything she sees. Small things can have a big impression on her, making her easily emotionally swayed. One time she might be the grumpiest puffball in the world, and half an hour later she'd be just fine. Windris is an ambivert, so she can converse with all types of people and that makes her chatty as a result. Though there are some times where she would want to be left alone. This together makes people think she's unpredictable and hyper, which she is more than willing to accept. While she is mostly outgoing and bubbly, she is also smart, serious and decisive, though more in a kind way. She is calmer, very motherly, and able to offer assurance and encouragement to others. Even if she is still chatty, it tends to be more heartfelt then just random spitsplat. But she isn't afraid to roll up her sleeves and get things done either, holding a quiet resolve and "get it done" demeanour. She tends to exude a paragon aura and has a strong mindset to save people from themselves, claiming it to be her purpose in this world. She doesn't believe in judging anybody based on first impressions, and that everybody has more than one side to them, much like herself. People who intrigue her are usually targets of her small talk and following. But she does know when to refrain from getting too touchy. She likes simple things that are more complicated on the inside. She sometimes questions whether or not she's doing the right thing, but once she's stuck with something, there's no stopping her. On that notion, her fighting style and way of thinking are considered very adaptable. She is willing to listen to other plans unless they're really stupid. "In order to progress in life, we must learn to embrace change." Windris takes that to heart but is still afraid of failure. She is really passionate about the things she loves and has a lot of ambition but is determined not to let her emotions control or inhibit her. Powers and Abilities Windris is gifted with the power of flight, having been born with wings. Due to being mutations, Windris doesn't have very powerful or big wings; she can fly around the speed of a bird and keep in the air, but if need be, can direct wind energy to her wings to give herself a boost. She can also make powerful shock-waves with them, but only in her super form. Windris also has the power of Aerokinesis, in layman's terms, she can control air. Scientifically, she can send air moving in a certain direction: up, round and round or two towards each other, which causes updrafts, tornadoes and air currents. The way this works is rather like creating a whirlpool in your bath, she concentrates on what speed and how she's moving the wind to create the desired effect. She can slightly levitate something by creating an updraft in the air under it, but only for a short period of time. Her fighting style is usually to disorient the enemy and blow them away, confusing them and allowing someone else to deal with them further. This works better when in a group. Weaknesses Windris's wings are, of course, mutations. As mutations and not actually supposed to be there, they are very sensitive to heat and pressure, kinda like the wings Icarus used to escape his prison. And while being able to fly, her wings are also her weak spots; shoot them and she'll be subdued for a long time with the pain. Windris is able to manipulate air, but not manifest air. That doesn't seem to be a problem on earth, with air being everywhere, but in places without air, like outer space, she tends to get a bit nervous and on edge. Her air-bending style is looser and less controlling; she lets the wind come and go and doesn't try to restrain it. Windris has the potential to use her powers to breathe underwater or suffocate someone, but she lacks the precise discipline and control to do so. She also doesn't seem to have any method of damaging enemies other than then smashing them against the terrain, and as such she's kinda terrible at close quarters combat. Backstory Windris was born to Borealis and Atlas the lynxes, with a rare gene of having fully functional wings. At kindergarten, she was teased for her wings by a lot of kids, but a cat named Taiyo bullied her the most. One day she ran into the forest, but at the time there was a mysterious portal appearance from the Sol dimension and she ran into Blaze the Cat. Blaze, thinking Windris was lost, reported to her parents, and they took her to the palace intending to keep her until they found her parents. That time never came and so they raised her with Blaze. Windris wanted to see her parents again, and at this time her wings were starting to unfold, so she made up her mind to escape. After trying and failing numerous times, she managed to liberate herself from the castle without being detected. She looked all over the Sol dimension for the familiar faces that were her mother and father, but to no avail, eventually being brought back to the castle. With no hope of finding her true parents, Windris never escaped the castle until the events of Sonic Rush. Concerned for her sister's safety, Windris followed her into the light (presumably Chaos Control) that went to Sonic's world. But she ended up in a desert instead. Adjusting to the heat, she saw someone plummeting, and being the person she was, rushed to save him. This person was a 12-year-old Dune the Fennec, who had decided to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. Windris barely caught him, her wings a bit rusty after years of being unused. She went with him for a while until she found a place to leave him and soon went back to her own dimension. Blaze was back as well, with the Sol Emeralds in her hands. Sonic 2006 Blaze had received signals from the Sol Emeralds, and after Windris convinced her to let her come, they were teleported to Sonic's world, 200 years in the future. They promptly meet Silver and resolve to help him dispell Iblis. Cut to presumably a day later and Silver decides to take on the mission that Mephiles (or Mephistopheles) asked. She lands in the Dusty Desert (geez why does she keep landing in deserts) and starts to mess around with her powers because she got bored of waiting for the other two. She ended up accidentally making a sandstorm, and while trying to get away from it, crashed into a wall and was knocked unconscious. She woke up with somebody trying to puff up the sand serving as her pillow. Dune was elated when she woke but ended up puffing her pillow too much and sending Windris flying. She was a bit to shellshocked to do anything so Dune to catch her with his sand powers (albeit quite carelessly). After Windris recovered they had a bit of a convo as they walked to Castle town, and when they got there they found Silver moping on a bench. They parted ways (Dune saying he forgot his gear) And Windris decided to sit by with Silver for a while. Silver is pondering about whether he should kill someone to save his world, and Windris tells him to trust his gut feeling. She leaves him and explores Castle town, and even grabs a bite to eat, but meets with Silver and Blaze who have chosen to go to Eggman's base in White Acropolis. She gets briefly separated from them in one of the 'snowboarding sections', but ended up encountering Codray when he rescued her from a group of robots. They all converge at the entrance to the base and Windris says goodbye to Codray while he goes to find a goal ring to get back to the New City. They defeat the Egg Cerberus, and Silver picks up the Chaos Emerald left in the snow. They head back to the city and go to the Radical Train zone to apprehend Sonic once again. They fight Shadow instead (if Windris was actually in the game I'd think she'd be the one giving hints). Silver Chaos Controls ten years into the past, leaving Windris alone. She decided to wait around as not to cause more trouble. Eventually, she flew above the trees to have a look around. Seeing a figure in the distance, she flies towards it. This figure turns out to be Tails, who is looking for Sonic, and after explaining his situation, Windris offers to help; she had nothing else to do anyway. They go through Kingdom Valley together and find Sonic, Silver and Blaze. They Chaos Control yet again, and before jumping in Blaze tells Windris where they are going as not have her go somewhere else (like another desert). After landing successfully in the future, Silver and the group go in pursuit of Iblis. Windris is rather worried at the thought of how powerful he might be after leaving him alone so long, but she says nothing. After reaching Iblis, She and Blaze quickly work to subdue it while Silver wore it down. After reducing it to a floating ball of fire, Silver proceeded to try and seal Iblis within himself. However, it didn't work and Blaze made the sacrifice instead. Windris was so devastated that she burst into tears, and wouldn't stop crying for a whole hour. When she had recovered, they were hit by the spatial time distortion and teleported to the place called 'the End of the World'. Here they learned of Sonic's death, and Windris, though hardly knowing Sonic decided to help collect the Chaos Emeralds. The three hedgehogs go super and head into the sky to face Solaris, with the others including Windris cheering them on. Solaris is defeated, and Super Silver alights before receiving a warm hug from Windris. After this point, the events were reset so that Solaris never existed, Windris never met Silver and Blaze never sacrificed herself. Somewhere after those events, Windris decided to travel to Sonic's world anyway, sorta like a vacation. She was sick of royal life and also wanted to find her mother, but that wasn't her main priority. During her stay in Shamar, she meets a young fox who's on the run from the police for theft while being lost herself(mind you she hasn't met Dune in this timeline). After briefly saving him and having some small talk. she tells him that's she might need an escort to the hotel she staying in and requests his help as he'll be passing it on his way. Dune begrudgingly accepts, telling her that the reason he's doing this is because he doesn't want to feel guilty about owing her a favour later. In time Windris gets to understand this fox's situation and decides to 'help' him. Windris's Counterparts Windris (Sonic Skyline) 'Welcome to Windblown Chapters, take as much time as you need." A shy and slightly nerdy lynx who runs a bookshop in the sky city called Windblown Chapters. She prefers to stay in her book-filled normal life but gets unwittingly dragged into all sorts of adventures by her close friend Dune. She can fly with her magic wings but uses it mainly to get around or deliver books to her customers. She can emit shock waves using her wings, but that happens under rare circumstances. Her wind abilities have either not been discovered or don't exist. Turquoise fur, muzzle with pink exterior and green inside. Gown with disconnected sleeves and a scarf that wraps around the tail. Upwards pointing hair. In this alternate universe, Windris is a polite, apologetic, shy and nonconfrontational lynx. She likes to think long and hard before making a decision; if something goes wrong she'll likely analyse why and how it went wrong and how to fix it. She is shown to be rather cowardly, and would rather give the enemy what they want than fighting back so that they can leave her alone. Windy the Cat (Sonic Forces) "Say all you want about me, but that doesn't change the fact that I busted twelve robots with a single shot." A teal cat that served in the War to Take Back the Planet, and Windris's counterpart in the game ''Sonic Forces. ''She wears a black bodysuit, a hoodie and safety glasses, and wields a hover wispon. She is quite acrobatic and that coupled with her precision with her hover wispon can make her a formidable opponent. She can also roll into a concussive ball like Sonic, and has the nifty cat quirk that allows her to hold on to one ring is she gets hurt. Windy and her friend Dusty like to compete with each other when on missions, like who can get the most rings or defeat the most robots. Windy is a daredevil, but a kind soul to her resistance members. She tends to talk in a casual manner and likes sassing a lot; the complete opposite to her skyline counterpart. Windy is very cheery, even in combat but knows what to say at the right time. Her adventurous wander-lust takes her many places, and she can convince herself and others to take the fall. She has a sort of 'never turn back' attitude and won't refuse a fight. Sir Aglovale (World of King Arthur) "I need to get even with him; a knight's revenge as you might call it, but I also want to know who's hiding behind that hood." Windris (known as Sir Aglovale to many) is a vigilante but was once part of the Knights of the Round Table. She quit right before the corrupted King Arthur's rise to power. Her main target is the Hooded Marksman, partly to settle her score with him and to find out who he is. Aglovale is a highly skilled swordsman (or swordswoman whatever) and is remarkably agile even without her wings. She is an all-around fighter and tends to use quick strikes combined with the force of her aerokinesis to stun her opponents, afterwards dealing heavy damage with her spear-sword hybrid. Aglovale can still be taken down with a good strike at her wings or head, as she doesn't have a lot of stamina. Physical appearance is the same. Usual clothes replaced with armour, visor usually stays up except in battle. Sir Aglovale is duty-focused and serious while on a mission, but can still get emotional. Her determination is like fire, and she won't stop until she completes her goals, even when her life is on the line. She takes things literally and be quite cold to others she doesn't trust but will be eternally loyal to those she considers friends. Windris (Sonic Boom) Boom Windris is a lynx who resides on an unnamed island near Bygone island. She works as beach patrol but ends up being swept by storms due to her bad luck. If she were canon, Windris would make a debut in a standalone episode where she ends up shipwrecked on Bygone Island and Team Sonic find her in the morning. She explains her situation and Team Sonic agrees to help her get back to her hometown if they knew the name of her island. Due to her forgetfulness and being hit on the head rather hard while stuck in the typhoon, Windris doesn't remember the name of her island. Amy bursts in promptly and tells the group that in her romp through the library she discovered that half the islands in the archipelago don't have names, so it would be nigh impossible to identify Windris's hometown. Stuck with the prospect of settling in Bygone Island, Windris tried to get to know her fellow townspeople, only to accidentally send strong gusts of wind on their properties (a few people's houses, that cat's ice cream shop, Meh Burger, etc). All of this changed for the better when Dr. Eggman attacked the Town Square once again, this time having upgraded his robots with better armour. With Team Sonic's help, Windris was able to blow the badniks away, rebounding on the Eggmobile and essentially knocking the evil doctor off course. Awakening her powers miraculously restored her memories, and she was soon able to return to her home island. Team Sonic was a little sad that she was leaving, but Windris promised she would be back soon. Boom Windris is still chatty and friendly but seems to be extremely unlucky and a bit forgetful. Storms seem to follow her wherever she goes, though it was revealed to be her powers before she even knew they existed. Windris sees everything in a positive light but is objectively clueless to most situations. Relationships Blaze the Cat Blaze and she have a mutual respect for each other. Blaze is kind to Windris but sees her as immature and most likely to lose herself. She is really just concerned for Windris's safety. Windris, on the other hand, is really casual and friendly around Blaze, calling her 'sis' and teasing her at times, but she has toned down a little. They are nearly stark opposites, yet seem to affect each other a lot with their distinctive personalities. Dune the Fennec Dune is probably the only one that can get at Windris's temper with his antics. They act like brother and sister, fighting and teasing each other constantly. These two can't cooperate unless they try really hard, but they somehow balance out each other's weaknesses; Dune has more skill in executing his actions, while Windris is the more logical of the two. Windris seems to be unaware of Dune affections for her and considers him a good friend, if not rather annoying. Silver the Hedgehog Silver and Windris go together like cheese and ham. There are a lot of similarities between them and they work together well. At first, they were best friends, but Windris has since developed a one-sided crush on him. She enjoys his optimistic but kind personality and finds him a joy to be with, but is independent otherwise. Silver enjoys her company as well, especially when he's feeling down, she'll be there to cheer him up. Scintillae the Tenrec These two are more work partners than anything, though Windris wants to get to know him better. Windris thinks his oddities are rather amusing if not intriguing. Scintillae's pure enthusiasm is enough to make Windris cheer up. She does get a little frustrated with him, but not for long. Sonic the Hedgehog Windris had heard of Sonic a lot recently and had even seen him running around doing his business, but when they were properly introduced, they got along well. While Windris doesn't see him often, when they do bump into each other they'd exchange greeting and spark up an interesting conversation before parting ways. In other words, they're pretty cool with each other. Miles 'Tails' Prower Windris appreciates Tails, and though she can't understand him sometimes, she still respects him and treats him like an adult. Scrapped Ideas Windris's name could have been Amethyst, Geyser, or Gust. I thought about changing it because I found another Sky the cat. Windris's power was originally going to be Hydrokenetic but was scrapped because it didn't correspond with her flying ability I thought about making her role similar to Blaze's, and an early concept was that she guarded the super emeralds She was also going to a cat, or a Serval, but was changed to a Lynx because of the fur tufts on her ears. Windris was going to have a pet chao named Clouds, but that was also scrapped Trivia She can play the violin, but that's not important Windris's early designs had brown eyes and black hair like thelobsterlover, but was changed to match her abilities, and because it's cool. Windris's favourite colour is teal, tho mine is purple At one point I made art of her in her red pyjamas, but I lost it before I could take a picture. If she made a Sonic Heroes team with Dune and Codray it would be the second team besides Team Heroes where the fly character has blue eyes, the speed character has green eyes, and the power character has purple eyes. This is placeholder explanation of why Windris has wings. Her parents are distant descendants of the Babylonians and one of the recessive wing genes activated in Windris. Though nobody is really sure of this. It is also theorized that Windris got her wind powers from coming in contact with the Jeweled Sceptre, as it controls geological activity in the Sol Dimension and can empower beings. Although nobody has tried to prove this yet. If Windris had a theme song, it would probably be this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMg8KaMdDYo At one point I made Windris 21; that was not a good idea Her last name 'Syril' is also the last name of another character I made that isn't related to Sonic Category:Lynxes Category:Good Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities